


Second Chances for "sparklyglee" 2007 on Livejournal

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Second Chances for "sparklyglee" 2007 on Livejournal

Many many thanks to[ **msktrnanny**](http://msktrnanny.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to[ **ariadnem**](http://ariadnem.livejournal.com/) and [**joshysleo**](http://joshysleo.livejournal.com/) for the help and encouragement.

 

 

This party was just like any other party he’d ever been to, except for the fact that Lance was there. Drew stopped a few feet away from him and waited patiently until Lance was free. It looked like he was in a pretty important discussion from where Drew was standing, so he did the smartest thing and found a wall to prop up against while he waited. The dark green suit Lance was wearing really brought out the color of his eyes and Drew was enthralled. He knew his proposition would have to be handled carefully; otherwise, he wouldn't stand a chance.

A few people approached him, some stopping to talk for a few minutes, others just raising their glasses or tilting their heads in greeting. Drew wasn't rude , but didn’t encourage them to stick around either. All he had on his mind right now was Lance, and wondering how soon he or they, if he was lucky, could leave. He wasn’t keeping track of what time it was, but he'd been standing there for a little while when he noticed that the crowd was thinning around Lance. Drew snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and walked over. He passed the drink off to Lance as he stepped in, brushing against his arm as he moved in close enough to talk.

When Lance had approached him a few years ago and asked him if he'd like to leave the MTV VMA after party, Drew hadn't known what to say. Back then, Drew had been painfully shy, just getting used to all the media attention. He certainly wasn't used to being hit on yet, especially not by men. 98 Degrees had been around for a couple of years, but Nick, Jeff and Justin were usually with him and Drew supposed that most men were put off by that, and the women seemed to hit on his bandmates. Lance asking Drew to leave with him had rendered him speechless, and Lance had taken his silence for a no.

Drew probably would have agreed to the offer if he'd had a little more time to process. Who wouldn't want a gorgeous nineteen-year-old blond hitting on them? It had certainly been one of the highlights of Drew's life. Lance had walked away though, and the offer hadn't been repeated, to Drew's disappointment. Now Drew was finally ready to make his own offer, and if he could get Lance to agree, it would be a night neither would be forgetting soon.

Drew took a deep breath and began to speak, starting a conversation that he'd wanted to have for years.

"Hi, Lance. How have you been?" Drew took a drink from his glass, and looked over at Lance.

"Hey, Drew. I'm good, how about you?" Lance twisted his glass between his fingers, looking back at Drew.

"I've been fine, thanks." Drew glanced around the room then directed his gaze back to Lance. "Listen, would you like to get out of here, maybe go somewhere we can talk?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked and then held his breath, awaiting an answer. He hoped Lance couldn't tell how nervous he was.

Lance looked around the room again. "I don't know, Drew. There's some people here that I need to talk to. Networking's a bitch, but it has to be done." He looked back at Drew, confused.

Drew smirked at Lance. "Yeah, but I bet you'd have a lot more fun with me." He raised his glass and took a drink, licking his lips. "If you'd given me a little more time to think a few years ago, the answer would have been yes."

Drew watched as Lance took a moment to think about what he'd just said, before his eyes widened in recognition. "You mean you? I? We? Um, yeah, sure." Lance twisted his glass a couple more times, before turning it up and finishing it off. "Let me go say bye to a couple of people, and we'll leave."

"Sure, take all the time you need." Drew finished his drink as well and smiled over at Lance, containing his excitement. "The limo's out back, 4th on the right. I'll meet you out there."

"Okay, yeah, that'll be great." Lance smiled at Drew and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the perfectly arranged blond spikes. "I'll uh, see you out there then."

Drew smiled back and watched Lance's ass as he walked away.

* * *

Drew was sitting comfortably with his tie undone and legs splayed out when Lance slid into the limo. He nodded to the driver, who closed the door, and smiled warmly at Lance. Once the driver was behind the wheel he dropped all pretense and moved over to sit next to Lance, placing a warm hand on his thigh. He felt the muscle tense under his palm and he stroked his fingers gently to release the tension.

"This is what you had in mind back then, isn't it?" Drew slid his hand until the back of his knuckles brushed along the center seam of Lance's pants, rubbing against Lance's growing erection. Lance gasped and pushed his hips forward, breathing out a sigh.

"Yeah, just like that." Lance smiled over at Drew, and reached over, pulling him closer. "Well, actually not _just_ like that. I had in mind that we'd be a little more naked, but this is good, too. For now, anyway."

"You still up for it?" Drew asked, turning his hand over to rub with his fingers. "Cause it sure feels like you are." He smiled at Lance again before leaning over. "I'm not as shy as I used to be," he whispered in Lance's ear, tongue darting out to lick the lobe, "and I'm certainly not as innocent."

"Oh, yeah. I'm way up for it. Are you sure this is what you want, though?" Lance moved his hand to Drew's shoulder, fingers brushing against the soft skin of his neck. "I'm not exactly as innocent as I was either."

"I think I can handle it. Wanna give me a preview?" Drew smirked again, not really expecting Lance to start anything in the car. Lance surprised him yet again by raising his hand to Drew's hair and pulling him in closer. When their breath mixed in the tiny space left between them, Lance took his mouth in a kiss.

Drew moaned and moved into the kiss, flicking out his tongue to get the his first taste of Lance. He'd been waiting for this for years, and he was going to make sure that it was good. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of Lance for months after their last encounter. Their tongues met, slick heat sliding wetly across the other's mouth, teasing and tasting. Drew felt Lance tugging at his shirt, trying to pull him closer, so he pulled back a bit and moved over onto Lance's lap, pressing down hard onto the erection that Lance's pants kept hidden.

Drew made a mental note to find out who his tailor was. Pants that could hide such an obvious bulge were to be treasured and Drew wanted a pair. Lance's hand tugged gently at his hair, getting his attention before pulling his head back down to capture Drew's mouth in another kiss. Teeth nipped gently at tender lips, and Drew braced his arms against the back of the seat and ground down against the hard dick that was pressed against him, moaning into Lance's mouth as he did so. Lance brought his hand up and tugged the dress shirt loose from the waist of Drew's pants, strong fingers stroking gentle patterns in the light sheen of sweat at the small of his back, still kissing him deeply.

Drew was drowning in a sea of sensation, swept away by the heat of Lance's mouth and the trail of fire left by his fingers. Lance took control of the kiss, deepening it, but still not rushing. Drew relaxed into it and decided he would take whatever Lance had to give. He groaned and moved in closer to Lance, brushing their chests together, nipples beading up into peaks. Lance's hand tightened in his hair, pulling him closer still. He didn't think it would have been possible for them to get closer, but he figured out that it was. Drew pulled back a bit, and looked down at Lance.

"I really want you, but the car isn't the place I had in mind for it." He gently pulled Lance's hand from his hair, and placed it on his hip. "When we do this, I want you in my house, in my room, and stretched out on my bed."

"That works for me." Lance grinned. "Are we there yet?"


End file.
